


Bitter-sweet Memories

by Avan522



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, First Love, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mentioned Shae Pressman, References to Depression, Sheriff Haught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avan522/pseuds/Avan522
Summary: Waverly left Nicole broken when she went off to college she tries to navigate her broken life which only gets herder when her whirlwind ex comes back to town after nine years.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Kudos: 54





	Bitter-sweet Memories

Nicole’s high school life was amazing until her senior year. She was in love with a beautiful girl, Waverly Earp, she would be lying if she said she didn’t love her anymore but she does. Waverly broke her heart when she left for college she was expecting to do long distance but the day she said bye to Waverly the brunette said “I’m breaking up with you.” before getting in her jeep and driving off. She collapsed to her knees Wynonna being her best friend got on the ground next to her and made her attempt to make her feel better “She’ll come back Nic.”

“It’s not that she just broke up with me.” tears fell from her eyes and the bittersweet memories of them planning their life together became more bitter than sweet especially know that she’s sheriff just like they planned but Waverly isn’t back teaching at Purg high she’s in Europe with a handsome boyfriend and good job, she may or may not stock Waverly at night when she can’t sleep, it hurts her seeing the only girl she’s ever loved be so happy without her. She’s wasted most of her adult life pining over this girl she dated for three years in high school. She dated people of course she did but none of those relationships felt like it did with Waverly there wasn’t a spark or fire they were bland and empty they were more like a friendship with sex than they were actual relationships. She definitely felt bad for stringing the girls along and making them think it could last forever or end with an I love you. As soon as she sensed the words coming from her partners she ended it before they could say it or even imply it.

“Sheriff Gus needs help with Champ at Shorty’s.” Nicole gets her stetson and drives over to Shorty’s. Champ has always caused scenes at Shorty’s since high school. Regular trips to Shortys to lock up the boy-man are nothing new to her at least she gets a burger from Gus of it’s dinner time. 

When Waverly left her Gus made sure to be there for her even if she’s her niece’s ex she couldn’t believe Waverly just broke up with Nicole and left like that. Nicole does feel awkward about hanging out with her exes sister and aunt but they’re all she has so she still acts like she’s completely comfortable with it. 

When Nicole walks into Shorty’s she can immediately spot Champ cursing out the new waitress Rosita “Wow Champ four times in one-week new record.” she roughly pulls his hands behind his back and cuffs him.

“Stupid waitress if she just got me another drink this wouldn’t be happening.”

“Champ Gus and her staff have all the rights they want to cut you off and if you don’t like it you can go to Pussy Willows.” 

“Nicole did you eat already?” Gus asks from behind the counter with a to-go container already ready.

“No ma’am.” Gus sighs and follows the redhead out with the container. Nicole shoves Champ in the backseat and grabs the to-go container. “Thank you, Gus.”

“You need to eat girl starving yourself isn’t going to make your pain go away.” the redhead sighs.

“Trust me I know but I really wish it did.” they chat for a while longer before Nicole drives back to the station and puts Champ in the drunk tank.

Being Sheriff has a few plusses that help her distract her self she makes the schedule and can put herself down for as long as she wants and come in at any time to supervise she doesn’t care she’s working more without extra pay she uses her work as a distraction from the pain she experiences years after the wound opened. It frustrates her that it’s been almost ten years but it still feels like the day it happened.

“Dolls you’re in charge make sure Lonnie does his work.” the dark-skinned man nods and Nicole leaves the station.

When she pulls up to her house she can see a car in her driveway and it’s not one she recognizes so she pulls into the driveway, gets out of the car, and cocks her service gun when she gets to her porch she can see the door is still closed and locked “Hi Nic.” she turns towards the voice and finds Waverly staring at her from the porch on the left side of the door hidden by shrubs.

“W-what are you doing at my house, Waverly?... Ya know what don’t answer that just leave I can’t deal with this today.”

“Nic please.”

“Stop calling me that! You lost that privilege when you decided to rip my heart out and stomp on it.”

“I didn’t want to!”

“If you didn’t want to you wouldn’t have but you did please leave!” Waverly sighs and leaves Nicole’s house as soon as the brunette is gone she empties her stomach into her shrubs as tears stain her cheeks with red marks and puffy eyes.

* * *

The night before feels almost like a vivid dream before she remembers it wasn’t a dream more like a nightmare seeing Waverly made her stomach so sick she couldn’t hold anything in anymore. She needs to talk to Wynonna the only person who she trusts enough to talk to about feelings.

**Nicole: Can we talk?**

**Wynonna: Yeah I promise I didn’t know she was back.**

**Nicole: I know her you or Gus would have told me I just need to talk.**

**Wynonna: I’m on my way** .

Nicole gets out of bed and brushes her teeth ten more times trying to get rid of the bad taste in her mouth but she doesn’t know if it’s from her ex being back in town or from throwing up the previous day about twenty times within an hour. An hour later Wynonna is at Nicole’s front door with a bottle of whiskey in her hand “I guessed you might need a drink.” Nicole takes the bottle and rips off the wax covering the lid and takes a large sip.

“I saw her last night sitting on my porch. I just felt numb after she finally listened and left I threw up. I couldn’t keep it down.” she takes another large gulp of whiskey.

“I thought my pain stayed the same and it did but somehow seeing her again made it worse she broke me way more than I ever thought possible I used to be this strong confident person who wouldn’t cry unless an animal died but I can’t even smile and it be real I tear up when I see a happy couple it reminds me of how happy we were how much love I used to have and honestly I don’t think I can ever get it back all of our old happy memories are now bittersweet. She ruined dating for me not on purpose but I can’t go out on dates without comparing them to the ones we had, even as broke teenagers we had more fun and more love.” Nicole drops her head into her hands.

“Cole she’s your first love and I’m not saying what she did was right because it definitely was not and seeing her may have hurt you more but in the end, it will make you a better person… hopefully.”

“No there’s no way it can make me a better person! I can’t… I can’t even say I love you to a girl how am I gonna become a better person? How do I still love her? After the way, she left me. We had plans… we had a future, we had love and a freaking mind-blowing sex life.”

“Dude gross she’s my sister!” Nicole rolls her eyes.

“I still don’t know what I did wrong w-what did I say to make her do that to me? I thought I was the perfect girlfriend for her but maybe I was wrong.”

“No dude you always made her smile god and I remember hearing you defile my sister almost every day I honestly have no idea why she broke up with you and I tried to ask her why but she always changed the subject.”

“I tried to too.” Wynonna quirks her eyebrow “You remember when I left for the academy a week early right?”

  
“Yeah, you said you wanted to explore Calgary before you started the academy.”

  
“Yeah well I lied I went to Massachusetts to get Waverly back I got some confidence after… well ya know. Well, I got to Waverly’s college and I knew her favorite coffee shop was right in front of her school so I sat outside hoping she would be there.”

“And?”   
  
“She was but she was on a date with her current boyfriend my heart broke a second time I might have been stupid to get this…” Nicole gets up and opens a fake book and pulls out a black velvet box. “But I did I was gonna ask her to marry me then I saw him kiss her I ran away I couldn’t see where I was going I was crying too much it made me wonder if she had been seeing him before we broke up. She is the type to research who she’d go to classes with why wouldn’t she ask someone who’s in her classes to show her around and who wouldn’t fall for her. I… For a while, I thought maybe he was the reason she just dropped me like that.” Nicole hands Wynonna the box.

“What’s this for?”

“I can’t throw it away it was expensive but I also can’t return it so just get it far far away from me. I need it gone.” the Earp nods and puts the ring in her jacket.

“I got it, Cole.”

“I can’t believe I was gonna propose to her! She moved on so quick…  _ so _ quick.” Nicole’s voice comes out cracked and raspy. “C-can you ask her why she did it? Maybe it’ll make me feel a bit better.”

“No can do red Haught I love you but you need to find that out for yourself.”

“Funny joke I threw up the last time I saw her. Why would I be able to ask her why she kicked me to the curb like an old sofa?”

* * *

After Wynonna leaves her best friend’s house she goes back to the homestead where she knows Waverly is. She told Nicole she wasn’t going to ask why her sister did it but she wants to know. She also still doesn’t know what she wants to do with the ring. She hasn’t even looked at it all she knows is to keep it away from her crumbling friend and hide it from Waverly she can’t know Nicole was going to propose it’ll make everything worse.

“Hey, Wyn.”

  
“Waves why did you leave Nicole?”

  
“Wow, no small talk?” Wynonna rolls her eyes “I-I don’t know.”

“Bull shit and you know it!”

“Okay fine I was scared she’s so perfect and amazing she deserved better.”

“Well she’s not perfect anymore you destroyed her that girl hasn’t had a relationship that lasted longer than six months.” she tries to take her hands out of her jacket pockets but the ring comes with it.

“Wyn, what is that?” Waverly snatches it up before Wynonna can get to it and opens it “This is an engagement ring!” as soon as she sees the engraving in the metal she realizes who it's for “Always and forever Nicole and I used to say this to each other… w-was she going to propose?”

“I wasn’t supposed to tell you but yeah after you broke up with her there was an incident but after everything was fixed she went to get you back and as you realized she wasn’t just going to call you her girlfriend again. But she saw you with Matt on a date she ran off before you saw her.”

“I had this feeling like she was there but I thought I was imagining it she wanted me back? Even after I hurt her?”

“That girl loves you.” Wynonna snatches the ring back and heads to her room she puts it under a loose floorboard next to her bed. 

* * *

As Nicole is finishing up paperwork for a new squad car a knock on her door startles her “Come in!”

“Hi, Nicole.” Waverly walks into her office and cautiously approaches her desk.

“What can I do for you, Ms.Earp?”

  
“Can we talk?”

“No, we can't. I'm at work and I’m kind of busy so could you please go?”

  
“No! I want to talk.”

“Well that’s too bad I don’t want to, you hurt me… no you  _ destroyed _ me why would I take time away from my job for you?”

“Because I need to apologize.”

“Apologize when _I_ forgive _you_.” Nicole grabs her stetson and leaves her office to escape Waverly she walks over to Shorty’s and sits at the bar she looks at her watch and realizes she’s off the clock “What can I get ya, Sheriff?” Rosita asks.

“Bring me a bottle of whiskey and a glass with ice please.” the bartender walks off and gets Nicole’s order before telling Gus that Nicole’s is there and might drink a lot. Gus told all her staff to warn her if Nicole comes in looking blue or orders a lot of alcohol as soon as her niece returned.

“What’s wrong Nicole?” Gus says as she leans on the counter in front of the redhead whos already downed a fourth of the bottle in front of her.   
  
“Psh nothing’s wrong I’m just depressed again.”

“You aren’t ya know again?”

“Nope thought about it but didn’t do it I don’t want to lose all my progress.”

“Good I love ya like one of my girls I don’t want you doing that again alright?”

“Yep, I got it, Gus.” Nicole drinks way more than she should which is about a bottle and a half now for Wynonna that’s nothing but for Nicole, it’s way too much Wynonna ends up having to drag Nicole back to the homestead and letting her sleep on the couch she knows Nicole will hate where she is in the morning but the homestead is more convenient to get to from Shorty’s than the redhead’s house. 

* * *

The next morning Waverly gets out of bed and immediately realizes she needs a cup of coffee but when she gets downstairs she sees a flash of red on the sofa she takes the chance to admire her sleeping ex the sun shining on Nicole’s red locks makes them shine bright it takes her back to the picnics they had during the summer of their junior year but she notices faint white marks on Nicole’s wrist usually hidden by her uniform. “No Nic.” she drops to her knees and grabs Nicole’s wrist waking Nicole. The redhead see’s tears collecting in Waverly’s eyes and follows her eyesight.

  
“Shit.”

“W-why?”

“It’s nothing.” Nicole pulls up her sleeve.

“Nicole we dated for years I know when you’re lying tell me the truth!”

  
“I cut myself after you left I couldn’t feel anything but sadness I wanted to feel something else and pain was the only thing I could force so I’d hurt myself Wynonna caught me one day and dragged me to Gus she paid to get me a therapist to help me but it only stopped the cutting and got a bit of my confidence back but I’m still taking anti-depressants and anxiety meds.”

“It’s my fault?”

“No! It’s mine I knew I shouldn’t have done it but it felt good.”

“It is my fault! You wouldn’t have done it if I wouldn’t have chickened out of us.”

“You got scared? That’s why you left me?” Waverly nods and continues looking at the ground “Waves I was scared too you were leaving and I was just a small-town rebel who barely made it into the police academy. I was so scared you were gonna find a hot genius that makes you happier than me. I was terrified and I was right you did find someone and you seemed so much happier with him than you ever did with me.”

“That’s not true I wasn’t anywhere near as happy as I was with you I tried to convince myself I was but I wasn’t I broke it off with him after I found out he cheated on me then I came back and got a job at the Purgatory museum.” She definitely lied to Nicole but the real truth can come out later.

  
“You’re staying?”

“I hated living here the only good thing I had was you, Gus, and Wyn but I realized it wasn’t where I was it was what I was doing truth be told I’ve been happier here the last couple of days than I ever was in Massachusetts and I think it was mainly because I missed you and I know you might not want me back but I want my best friend back.”

  
“I’d like that especially now that I know I wasn’t the reason you broke up with me.”

“I should tell you I saw the ring… Wyn didn’t mean to! It fell out of her pocket and I saw the engraving w-why didn’t you go in the coffee shop.”

“I-I saw you kiss him. I knew I was too late. I knew I had lost you. I should have ran after you as soon as I realized I couldn’t get over you but I was too depressed. It's my fault I lost you forever but I wasn’t ready to admit it. But now that I am maybe I can finally get over you and maybe find love again.” 

Waverly tries to ignore the pain she feels in her chest she didn’t just come back because she was unhappy she wants Nicole back breaking up with her is her biggest regret in life and when Wynonna told her that Nicole still loved her she felt her heart sing that’s why she went to see Nicole in her office she was gonna ask her out on a date but she couldn’t get a word in she never accounted for the fact she really destroyed Nicole but now that they’re close again Nicole is gonna move on… away from her.

“I’m proud of you Nicole, you deserve to be happy.” Nicole smiles and for the first time in nine years it's genuine and not fake

“How about we go for our weekly breakfast date like we used to?” Nicole asks and Waverly can’t help but say yes. An hour later they meet at the diner. During their freshman year before they started dating, they met at the diner once a week so they wouldn’t stop talking because of how busy they got especially when Waverly joined cheer they kept it up even when they were dating they never wanted to break up because they couldn’t make time for each other.

  
“Do you work today Nic?”

  
“Nah I’ve already worked way too much this week I need a day off plus Wynonna and I are gonna try and fix her motorcycle but if you wanna spend some time getting to know each other again we could grab dinner or I could cook for you at my place?”

“Sounds great do you still have Cj?”

“Yep, she’s not a kitten anymore my baby’s nine years old now.”   
  


“Who took care of her while you were in Calgary?”

“I took her with me I got an apartment in the city that lasted a little bit after I graduated and moved back Nedley had already offered me a job so I took it and less than a year ago Nedley told me he wanted to retire and gave me his job he's still like my father we fixed up my parent's old place, planted a garden in front of his house to keep him busy during retirement and to keep him from worrying about Chrissy being alone in the city.” Waverly giggles and places her hand on top of the redhead's large warm hand.

“That’s amazing Nic you’ve done great I wish I could say the same the only great thing I’ve done is graduate top of my class at Harvard I’m making less money than I did working at Shorty’s but you… you have a great job making good money all I have is a mediocre museum curator.”

“Waves you will be amazing no matter what you do and who knows maybe you could take over for Mr.Jenkins or I need a new research and I’ve had some trouble finding someone I trust if you want you can start part-time and go from there.”

“Nicole you really don’t have to.”

  
“I know but… but I want to I need a good researcher, not some college student who’d make more mistakes than right but you, you have an eye especially for research. Hell, I used to have to drag you away from homework and your side research projects for dates and sometimes a bit more.” Waverly giggles and covers her mouth to cover the small blush on her cheeks from the obvious sexual implication in Nicole's words.

“Okay fine but I just want to try it out for a while I don’t want to make a commitment to you if I don’t end up liking it you know how indecisive I am.”

  
“Yeah, I do having to choose last minute food places was hell.”

* * *

After the next few months, Nicole and Waverly finally get back to their old friendship and Nicole does find love but in the wrong way she finds it back in Waverly Earp its something she can’t escape and neither does she wants to she used to hate herself for staying in love with Waverly but now that she’s seen Waverly and now she knows she’s more mature than she was in high school.

“Hey, Waves how's the case going?” Nicole asks as she pokes her head into Waverly’s office.

“Good, I got to translate Latin it was so fun and then there was a cipher! This serial killer is making my job so fun. I know it sounds weird but I love solving these cases with you and your officers. It's like I’m a secret agent.” Nicole chuckles and looks at Waverly with adoring eyes and a bright smile.

“You’re adorable so I was wondering if you wanted to go out… like a date?”

“Yes! I mean yeah I’d love to go on a date with you.” Waverly internally cringes at her eagerness.

“So I’ll meet you at your favorite restaurant?” the brunette nods and Nicole leaves the office with a feeling of accomplishment. She gets a second chance with her love a second chance to get her happily ever after with an amazing girl. 

Nicole heads home a little early and irons her white button-up and black slacks she makes sure to pair that with a black silk tie the tie that used to drive Waverly crazy the tie is a little stretched from Waverly pulling her down to her level from her tie but she never ever would wish it to be different. 

Nicole pulls up to the only vegan restaurant in Purgatory and straightens her shirt and tie before walking in she spots Waverly sitting in a two-seater in the back of the building “You look… wow.” Nicole admires Waverly’s form in the tight black dress she’s wearing her chestnut locks are wavy and fall over her shoulders framing her face perfectly.

“Says you stud you always look fine as hell in that damn tie.”

“Why thank you ma’am now let's sit.”

Their date goes amazingly it feels like old times again and since neither of them wants the night to end they agree to go for ice cream and a walk around the small park that Purgatory has to offer “Tonight has been really nice Nic.”

  
“I agree and I would like to do it again.”

“Same here but who says it has to end tonight?”

“What?... oh  _ oh _ it definitely doesn’t need to end tonight.” Nicole puts her hands on Waverly’s hips before pulling her in for a heated and needy kiss while Waverly’s hands travel to the back of Nicole’s pale neck. “Take me home Nic I need you.” Nicole happily obliges and they go back to Nicole’s house. They sloppily stumble up the stairs with hands wandering and clothes flying across the house neither of them care about having to find Waverly’s clothes in the morning they're too busy trying to hurry and soothe the insistent pounding in between both of their legs. 

“I missed you Nic.”

“I missed you too baby.”

* * *

The slightly chilled air hitting their naked bodies wakes them both while still being affected by their post-sex bliss or in their case post lovemaking bliss. “Morning love.” Nicole says and kisses Waverly’s bare shoulder simultaneously pulling her even closer. Waverly giggles and forces out a reply.

  
“Morning babe as much as I’d love to stay Nonna is going to give me shit if I’m gone much longer.”

“No! I wanna cuddle longer I missed having you in my arms.” Waverly chuckles and slips out of Nicole’s arms and gets out of bed Nicole takes the chance to admire Waverly’s much more matured body. “Nicole Rayleigh Haught, are you objectifying me?”

“Nope I’m admiring your amazing body.” the brunette rolls her eyes and walks out of the room to find her scattered clothing. The redhead gets up and slips on a pair of boyshorts and a large shirt. “Did you find everything?”

“No I can’t find my underwear!” Nicole chuckles and hugs Waverly from behind, holding her lover's naked body close. 

  
“You don’t need them and if I find them I’ll give them back to you.” the brunette smiles up at Nicole and kisses her lips.

“I’m gonna get dressed maybe I can sneak you into my room later and we can make up for our lost morning sex.” the redhead hums and kisses Waverly’s neck.

“Sounds great… but when are we telling Wyn?”

“Soon I want to kiss you in public and stay at your place for days without ever leaving your room.” Nicole wiggles her eyebrows making Waverly giggle before escaping to put her clothes back on. They share a quick kiss before Waverly heads back to the homestead.

Waverly is hoping Wynonna isn't waiting to grill her about her date but she isn’t that lucky as soon as she walks in she hears Wynonna’s snarky voice asking about her night with her mystery person.

“That’s none of your business Wyn we had a nice date and an even better night now leave me alone I have to be at the station in two hours.”

Neither of them are really rushing to tell Wynona about their once again found love they say it's because they don’t know how she’s gonna react but they both have a feeling Wynonna will worry about them hurting each other again.

* * *

At work, neither of them can focus so they decided to have a meeting in Nicole’s office “Mm I can’t focus with you in that damn uniform.” Nicole hoists Waverly up on her desk and forces her lips on the brunette’s neck.

“How can you say that you haven’t seen yourself in this damn skirt!” Waverly moans as Nicole’s lips wrap around her slightly exposed collar bone. A loud knock on the door startles them making them jump apart and straighten their outfits. Waverly grabs a file she brought with her for a cover while Nicole opens the door “Yes Wynonna?”

  
“I wanted to bother you! Sup baby girl.” Waverly rolls her eyes out of frustration of her sister interrupting them just like she did in high school and she doesn't even know that they’re seeing each other.

“Wyn we’re kinda in the middle of a case meeting right now. So get lost.”

“Nah I’m gonna take a nap on the couch continue with your meeting.” They share a look that says “Damn Wynonna” before faking going through a case file until Wynonna falls asleep. They sneak off to Waverly’s office to talk “We need to tell her Nic I hid you for a year and a half in high school I don’t want to hide you again so come over for dinner tonight and we’ll tell her.”

  
“Okay Waves as long as you're sure I don’t want us to rush anything and neither of us know how she’s gonna react.”

“Yeah but even if she gets mad I love you and will still want to be with you I came back to get  _ you _ back when I left I realized Purgatory isn’t my home… you are and I want to be wherever you are.” 

“I love you too… I promise I’ll be there tonight my love.” Waverly kisses Nicole’s cheek before the redhead leaves her lover's office.

* * *

Before their dinner to tell Wynonna Nicole paces the homestead living room nervously Waverly decided to invite Nicolee over early so they can make a plan but it's difficult to when Nicole is pacing back and forth. “Nic sit down!”

“I can't, my anxiety is acting up.”

  
“You said you take anxiety meds right where are they?”   
  


“My cruiser driver's side door.” Waverly leaves the house and gets the small pill bottle from Nicole’s cruiser. “Thank you baby.” the redhead takes one of the pills and slips the bottle into her pocket.

“What are you so nervous for?”   
  


“Wynonna, Nedley, and Gus are were the only people who stood by me after the break-up and losing Wynonna would suck she’s my only friend all the people we hung out with in high school were all you friends so they immediately stopped talking to me after the break up was heard of. Dare I say your sister is my best friend.”

“Nic I am so sorry for how things happened after I was an idiot.”

  
“Babe stop apologizing we were both idiots.” before Waverly can respond Wynonna walks in the door and eyes Nicole and Waverly suspiciously.

“Why are you both here and why is red Haught dressed up?”

“Wyn we have to tell you something.” Nicole blurts out and cowers from Waverly’s glare.

  
“Well Nic I was gonna wait till dinner but I guess we’re doing it now Nic and I are dating… again.” Wynonna freezes. She loves her sibling and best friend but she saw how fucked up Nicole got she was driven to self-harm she never wants that to happen again but there's another reason she can't tell her sister about until she tells Nicole.

“Are you sure you two thought this through I love ya. But Nic you were so fucked up you hurt yourself I’ve never seen you like that! And Waves you just broke off an engagement are you sure this is a good idea?”

“You were engaged to him?” Nicole asks shyly and Wynonna gestures to her.

“You didn’t even tell her you were engaged how are you gonna do this? I don’t think this is a good idea.” Wynonna stomps upstairs to let the couple to talk and to keep her dramatic reputation in tact.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were gonna marry him?” the clear hurt in Nicole’s voice breaks Waverly’s heart she knows she should have told her but she was scared of Nicole running away.

“I didn’t think it was important we were engaged for like two days before I left to get  _ you _ back! I said yes because I thought it was right but it wasn’t when I had that ring on my finger it felt so wrong I knew it should have been your ring, not his! I know I should have told you but it didn’t feel important.” the redhead jumps off the couch and walks towards the door.

“Not important?! You were going to marry another person Waves, of course, it’s important! I told you about Shae and our drunken mistake and you couldn’t tell me about your sober decision to marry _him_!”

  
“I didn’t want to marry him and I still don’t! I want you I saw that damn ring you gave Wynonna and I wanted to put it on  _ way _ more than the one he gave me fuck Nic I wanted to marry you when we first started dating! It scared the shit out of me I have never had feelings for someone as strong as I have for you I love you Nicole and only you, I promise!” The redhead sighs and drops her hand from the doorknob.

“Is there anything else I should know about him?”

“Well, there was a pregnancy scare but nothing else major.”

“Okay fine I trust you no more lies, promise?” the brunette nods happily and hugs Nicole. “I need to talk to my best friend. I'll be back.” Nicole runs up the stairs and knocks on the door to Wynonna’s hiding spot or Willa’s old room. “Hey Wyn can we talk.” she hears something muffled come from behind the door so she walks in.

“What’s going on with you this isn’t just about Waves and I is it?”

“When you two started dating I felt like we never actually spent time together without Waves and even when we did we only talked about Waves so these past few years without you and her dating were great I actually had my best friend just to myself and if you two are dating again it could go back to how it was.” Thinking back on it Nicole never realized how bad of a friend she was when she first dated the youngest Earp but she realizes Wynonna is completely right she was always with Waverly no matter what.

“Aw Wyn I’m so sorry but that won’t happen again I promise.”

  
“How can you promise me that?”

“Okay how about this if you feel like I’m pulling back you can tell me and every Wednesday we can call it best friend night just you and I no Waves just us being best friends.”

“Promise?” Nicole nods with a chuckle and hugs her friend.

“Come on Waves is probably pacing a hole in the floor.” Wynonna laughs and they walk downstairs together. Waverly squeals when she finds out Wynonna is okay with them.

All Nicole can think as she watches the Earp sisters laugh together is how in love she is with Waverly and how happy she is to have Wynonna as a friend. A few years ago hell even a few weeks ago she would have told someone she hated her life which was plagued by bitter-sweet memories of her past but the bitter-sweet became the story of how she got her love back.

Happiness is something she hasn’t felt in years but here she is with the most genuine smile she has ever had even more than when she started dating the youngest Earp in high school. She realizes the pain was all worth it especially when she gets her love back.

  
  



End file.
